Liberating Summer
by RandallVandire
Summary: Kushina explores the idea of nudism around the house, Naruto is not sure what to think about it.
1. Acceptance

**Hello everyone, this is pretty much the first story I've ever written so I'd love to hear some tips and advice on how to improve my writing.**

 **Reviews and suggestions will be appreciated.**

 **This story contains _incest_ so if you're disgusted by the idea of it, save yourself some time and don't read it.**

* * *

Naruto was currently eating his breakfast. Judging from his face and the tempo of eating, you could clearly tell that he wasn't exactly a morning person.  
He graduated high school a week ago so he wasn't in a hurry and took all the time he needs to fully wake up.  
Hearing his mother approaching the kitchen, he managed to mutter out a good morning without even lifting his face up from the scrambled eggs he had.

"Good morning Naruto!" Kushina replied happily, being the early bird Naruto obviously wasn't.

By the time Naruto almost finished his scrambled eggs, Kushina already prepared her own breakfast and took an opposite seat at the kitchen table.  
Naruto was just about to get up from the table when he noticed something that made his eyes go wide, namely Kushina's big, bare breasts.  
He just stared at them almost hypnotized, thinking _'They have to be at least DD!'_ and the juicy, pink nipples seemed to stare right back at him. Kushina took notice of the lack of the noise Naruto made with his fork and turned her attention to him, she instantly saw her son ogling her impressive bust.

"Um mom..." Naruto said, almost startled when he realized that his mother caught him staring.

"Oh Naruto, it's just so hot this summer that it's more comfortable for me to walk around like that. I just thought that as an adult man you won't mind seeing your mother's breasts" Kushina explained, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I-I mean it's okay mom" Naruto stuttered, "I was just caught off guard because you didn't tell me before, I don't mind as long as you're comfortable" Naruto continued.

"That's good to hear dear" His mother said while putting on a smile and digging back into her breakfast.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to my room" He uttered while turning back and leaving the kitchen as soon as possible, thanking the God that his mother was too busy with her breakfast to notice that he was now rock hard.

* * *

Naruto now sat on his bed, thinking about what happened just a minute ago downstairs. ' _Damn it! How didn't I notice that she was topless!?_ ' he cursed himself.  
It wasn't the first time he saw his mother's boobs, Kushina was never too shy with her body and once in a while he could see changing in the bathroom with the door open or notice his mother's nipples through a thin shirt on a day she didn't put on a bra.  
It was the first time he saw them from such a close distance, almost right in his face. Just recalling that event made his erection throb.

A lot of young boys going through puberty have erotic thoughts about their own mothers, but he was way past this age which made him feel a bit guilty about how aroused he got. He needed to take care of his boner desperately though because he doubted that it will go down on it's own and he had no plans of locking himself in the room for the whole day to keep his mother from seeing it.

Naruto walked over to his doors to lock them, quickly discarded his black boxer briefs and sat on the bed again. He didn't even have time to turn on the laptop and find some porn, instead he just closed his eyes and fantasized about a pair of big jugs and covering them in his cum.

Afterwards he just carried on with his daily routine, almost forgetting about what happened in the kitchen earlier today.

* * *

As Naruto stepped out of the shower he decided to reward himself for finishing his routine of calisthenics with watching some Tv. He didn't bother to put on more than his boxers because as Kushina mentioned, it really was hot this summer.  
Walking downstairs he heard some Tv noise meaning that someone was watching it already.  
'Ah I bet mom's watching her dumb soap operas again' Naruto thought, slightly irritated.

When he entered the living room, Naruto almost gasped because he completely forgot about his mother being more comfortable with wearing less clothes around the house now.

Kushina was sitting on a black, leather couch, wearing just some loose, blue shorts. Completely exposing her large breasts to Naruto.  
Before his mother noticed him, he quickly put on a forced smile to replace the look of surprise on his face and act as casually as he could.

"Hey mom, still killing off your brain with some soap operas?" Naruto said with a smile while taking a seat next to her on the couch, trying really hard not to look even an inch below her neck.

"Oh quiet you, I deserve some leisure time on my holiday" his mother responded, giggling slightly at her son's joke. "You might as well watch it with me, we barely spent any time together before holidays started" she continued. Naruto didn't reply, trying and failing to focus on what's on the screen instead of taking a peek at the fine pair of breasts right next to him.

 _'Crap, that's not good'_ he thought as he felt his dick getting hard again.

Before he could make up any excuse to leave again, he heard his mother speak once more.  
"You know..."

"Yes mother?" he responded, trying not to sound annoyed at the fact that his mom just prevented his escape.

"I was thinking that it must be quite hot for you as well... maybe you should wear less around the house too?" Kushina resumed.

"Erm, I'm not sure mom. I'm already not wearing much, I'd be completely naked then" her son replied, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but I mean it's nothing I haven't seen before." Kushina giggled before adding "Besides I think you'd love it, you can really feel free at your own house"

Feeling that his mom wouldn't stop persisting "I'll consider it, I just need to make myself more comfortable with the idea of it." he said and nodded in defeat.

Knowing that her son is as stubborn as she is, Kushina seemed more or less satisfied with his answer.

* * *

 **So that's it, thank you for reading.**

 **The second chapter should come out soon if the feedback from this one will be somewhat positive.**


	2. Initiation

**Hey! You might be wondering what's up with this fast update, I was just happy with the feedback I got(Can't reply to the Reviews because my account is less than 24 hours old so I'll do it below the story) and had the idea for the second chapter ready so it didn't take long to write it.**

 **Future updates might not be as fast though because I'm starting to work on Friday, I'll still try to write at least one chapter a week though.**

 **Anyway, have fun reading.**

* * *

With a satisfied smirk, Kushina checked out her naked body in the bathroom mirror. 'Large and firm breasts, toned stomach, thick thighs' she thought, feeling a bit narcissistic. She turned around to take a look at her butt and her smirk only grew. ' _Damn, I knew it was worth to do all those squats'_ she thought.

When her husband died years ago, keeping herself occupied with exercise helped distract Kushina from falling into depression. She had more than enough time to take care of her body now that she mostly worked from home. She was really satisfied with her body and that satisfaction was what brought her attention to nudism, she felt really good and confident in nude.

Kushina was glad that Naruto was okay with her walking around topless around the house. She wanted to just ditch all her clothes and expose herself completely to him, but recalling that he seemed a bit uncomfortable at first she decided to put on some clothes for now.

She slept a bit late today and didn't get to see Naruto yet _'It would be really nice if he joined me and stopped wearing clothes as well, it's just our house after all'_ Kushina pondered as she left the bathroom.

Stepping downstairs she was surprised to see her son sleeping on the couch in the living room, she recalled that he went out with his friends last night. _'Ah, he was probably too tired to make it upstairs after he came home'_

She sighed when she noticed that he just discarded his clothes everywhere around the living room, leaving only the black underwear on. Kushina was about to wake Naruto up when she noticed that her son had an erection, she stopped to think for a moment and then poked Naruto in the cheek.

Her son grumbled once or twice, yawned and then stretched his arms with a loud crack while getting up. After few seconds he finally started noticing things around him, namely his mother.

"Hey mom, I decided to watch some Tv when I came home and then I didn't have enough energy to move to my room so I just slept here" he said between the yawns.

"That's what I thought, you didn't have to throw your clothes everywhere though" his mother replied, sounding a bit irritated.

"Heh sorry mom, I'll try to not do it next time" Naruto said, not entirely convinced about it himself.

Kushina just rolled her eyes knowing that it's a lie, after a moment she spoke "It looks quite uncomfortable though"

Naruto was confused for a few seconds before he realized that he had a morning wood the whole time he talked to her "Oh sorry mom!" he quickly yelled while trying to awkwardly cover his erection.

Kushina smiled and said "Don't worry I know it's completely natural, you don't have to be embarrassed about it" she paused for a second before adding "In fact, I'd be okay with you not wearing anything at all"

"Yeah we talked about it yesterday mom" her embarrassed son replied, not moving hands from his cock.

"Believe me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I just want you to feel comfortable around the house" his mother said reassuringly.

Upon hearing this Naruto felt more comfortable and stopped covering his erection, he thought for a moment before saying "Hmm, fine. I'll stop wearing underwear after I'll shower later today, but then I want you to be totally naked as well so it would be fair"

Kushina was taken aback when she heard this, not expecting her son to say something like this at all. She felt a bit surprised that her son would be okay with seeing her totally uncovered, but also happy because that's what she was hoping for to begin with.

Seeing the look of surprise on his mother's face, Naruto didn't expect Kushina to suddenly yell "Deal! The next time we see each other you better be butt naked!"

"You too mom, no backsies!" he responded with a smile and retreated upstairs.

Naruto lied on his bed, thinking about the weird, new rules around his house. He couldn't believe that he actually agreed to it, but he was dying to see his mother's huge breasts again no matter how wrong it felt.

Now he was going to see her completely exposed all the time... _'Damn'_ he thought _'I'll have to jerk off again...'_

* * *

Some time later Naruto left his room nude, enjoying the new-found feeling of freedom. He went downstairs to find something to eat, but the grunts and pants coming from the living room made him walk there instead of the kitchen.

His eyes went wide when he noticed his mother working out entirely nude. He didn't know what to focus his attention on because every part of her body seemed perfect, Naruto had no idea that his mother's body was in such a great shape.

Kushina had her back turned to him, doing lunges so he had a perfect view of her big, round ass moving back and forth in rapid movements

He even caught a brief peek of her pussy, but that's when he woke up from the trance his mother's naked body put him into and decided to leave before she switched to next exercise and noticed him.

Naruto sat in the kitchen, but he didn't feel like eating anymore. All he thought of was Kushina moving and twisting her nude body just few steps away from him.

He had to get back there, he didn't even care that his mother is going to see his rock hard dick now. The lust took over the mind, Naruto quickly thought of an excuse to watch Kushina exercise her big booty and more.

Kushina was half way through her work out, when she heard her son enter the living room.

"Hey mom, I'm just going to read a book here" Naruto said in the most casual way he could, trying not to make obvious that he's just here to watch his mother's tits bounce.

She turned around to see him holding a book and was about to smile and say something when she noticed Naruto's hard cock, she opened her mouth slightly in surprise not expecting him to sport an erection again. She couldn't see it well when it was hidden in his tight boxers, but now she noticed that her son's dick is definitely above average.

Naruto took an advantage of the fact that his mother was too lost in her own world possibly admiring his dick and used this time to get a full frontal view of uncovered Kushina.

He started exploring her body with his eyes starting with the enormous bust, even though he saw it few times from up close already they still looked magnificent. Especially her pink nipples that looked like they beg for his attention.

Then his eyes drifted to the toned belly and wide hips, to finally rest on her clean-shaved pussy. That's when his cock throbbed, Kushina and Naruto both came back to reality when they realized this happened.

There were few seconds of awkward silence before Kushina said "Okay, back to exercise" to which Naruto nodded and took a seat in a place where he had his mother's body basically on display.

Kushina lied on her back with her legs facing Naruto and started doing bicycle crunches, Naruto just couldn't resist the open view of his mother's cunt. He covered his hard cock with a book and started masturbating, praying that she's too into her work out to notice what he's doing.

Naruto watched and stroked his cock as Kushina moved around, stretching and jumping completely exposed to him. He was ready to cum just after a while of Kushina's little show, but decided to wait until she's done.

He managed to take the hand off his cock just in time for exhausted Kushina to finish. Sweaty Kushina stood in front of Naruto trying to catch her breath, almost shoving her her cunt in his face which made Naruto breathe heavily as well and appreciate the situation he found himself in.

"I'm gonna go shower and rest, have fun with your book Naruto" she said and turned around to leave the living room.

Naruto quickly took an advantage of this and started stroking his dick again while his mother's shapely ass was still in the view, it took him seconds to reach the orgasm.

 _'Aww man I ruined my book'_ he thought when he realized what he has done, _'Oh well, it was totally worth it'_.

* * *

 **That's it, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As always I'd love to hear your opinions and feedback, also if you got two notifications about the chapter it's my fault. I accidentally published it too early and then deleted it for edition.**

 **Now for the reviews**

 **Thank you for your kind words Batros940, Ittenryu69 and GrandAssassin**

 **NarutoKushina: I actually addressed the things you brought up in your review in the second chapter without reading your review first haha. Kushina's motives aren't exactly sexual at the moment, I want to write a nice progression to it first although I doubt you'll have to wait long for that.**

 **I can't read your PM yet(because my damn PMs won't work yet) unfortunately.**


	3. Activity

**Seeing how I'm close to 100 follows on this story(Which is far more than I expected) I decided to quickly write another chapter while I still have some free time left. It's a bit longer too, I think I'll keep writing the future chapters around 2k words too.**

 **Anyway, have fun reading!**

* * *

Kushina couldn't fall asleep, her thoughts kept drifting to the earlier events. She was very happy that she can finally be free at her own home, free of any clothing that is. The pleasure she felt from it was immense, it was almost sexual. Upon thinking about it she immediately pictured Naruto. Her son joined her in this way sooner that she anticipated which made her joyful. Naughty part of Kushina made her remember his dick, she mentally scolded herself for it. She couldn't deny that her son looked great naked though.

She recalled how he read a book in the living room while she was busy working out and realized how bizarre it was. _'Naruto doesn't read often and when he does then it's always in his room... could it be that he just wanted to watch me exercise in nude?_ ' She felt a bit guilty for accusing her son of that, but then she remembered the erection he had. As much as she didn't like admitting it to herself, Kushina paid more than just a bit of attention to it. ' _Oh well, it's normal for boys his age to be hard so frequently'_ Rethinking this whole thing made it easier for her to finally fall asleep.

Naruto didn't have an easy time falling asleep either, now that the lust calmed down he felt guilty about jerking off to his mother. The fact that he did it several feet away from her didn't make it any better ' _I just really hope that she didn't notice or else this whole nudity thing will probably be over'_ and even though it didn't make things easier for him, he still loved every second of his mother exposing herself to him. _'Hmm I'm just gonna enjoy the view now, not like I'm going to fuck her right?'_ Naruto thought to himself right before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day looked a lot like the first day Naruto saw his mother's breasts in the kitchen except this time Naruto was actually awake, he didn't want to miss any detail of Kushina moving around the kitchen naked.

"Slept good last night?" his mother asked cheerfully, curious about what happened to the usual morning-dead Naruto.

"It was alright I guess, why?" Naruto replied, trying not too stare too much at her bare crotch as she approached the table.

"Well usually it took you at least an hour to wake up since you got off your bed, why such a sudden change?" she said as she took her place at the table.

"Oh you know mom, I think it's just sleeping naked makes me feel more rested" Naruto responded, happy with the excuse he made up in a second.

Upon hearing this his mother's face lit up "See? I told you that you're going to love it!"

"Oh I love it" He agreed, as he watched Kushina's perfect boobs bounce slightly every time she made a minor movement.

Kushina, with a clearly satisfied look on her face decided to ask "Hey Naruto, why don't you try sunbathing in the backyard with me later?"

He didn't give it much thought before agreeing "Sure thing mom, I love spending time with you" _'Even more so recently'_ he continued in his head.

"Great!" his mother exclaimed, clasping her hands together in satisfaction.

* * *

"Naruto! Come down, we're going to sunbathe!" Naruto heard his mom yell from downstairs. He quickly closed his laptop and smiled at the opportunity to check out unclad Kushina again.

He entered the backyard with his mother and let her go through the door first to shamelessly drool at the sight of her bare ass again.

She handed him a weird tub of some cream to which he said "What's this?"

"If you took half of a second to read what's written on it then you'd know it's a sunscreen, silly" she scolded him jokingly.

Naruto tried hard not to gasp when he heard this, it meant that he'll be able to grope his mom's beautiful, naked body with her approval.

"Hey!" his mother's call woke him up. "Do my back first" she added.

Naruto tried his best not to pant like an excited dog as he put some sunscreen on his hands. He knelt next to Kushina and started with her upper back even though he just wanted to grope the fuck out of her butt, but he didn't want to make it too obvious. After what felt like an eternity to him he finally moved onto her bare bottom.

It felt really firm due to all the exercise she does, but still very smooth and he loved the every moment of it. He pushed his luck by putting his hands a bit between her butt and legs to spread the sunscreen evenly as his thoughts justified it. He wanted to keep rubbing her ass forever, but he eventually had to move onto her legs. They were as shapely as her butt and he still enjoyed moving his hands around them.

"I'm done mom! Are we going to do your front now or are you going to do my back first?" He asked, barely containing his excitement only to have it extinguished when he realized that she fell asleep. A new idea was born in his head though, the more perverted side of his head that is. If his mom passed out on then it means he can "admire" his mother freely from up close.

He sat next to his mother and started feeling her up while he stroked his cock. _'In case she wakes up, I'll just say that she passed out right when I started applying sunscreen and that I'm still doing it. It's a perfect plan'_ he thought, pleased with himself.

Naruto wasn't brave enough to insert anything in one of her holes, but having such a great butt in your face and being able to squeeze it all you want really made the experience of it excellent already. He stroked his cock vigorously as he felt up her cunt, ass and thighs. When he was close to finishing, Naruto was really temped to cum right on her buttocks although the rational side of his brain made him do it on the ground instead. _'The dried cum on her would be too obvious, I can't let mom find out about it'_

Afterwards he applied some sunscreen to his own body and just enjoyed the sun, pretending like that's all he did near his passed out mother.

* * *

Naruto was lying perfectly still on his back when he heard Kushina groan and turn around.

"Naruto! You should have woken me up" she said, a bit displeased. Naruto decided to act like he's asleep, his sunglasses made it even easier to do so.

She stood over him thinking that he's simply ignoring her, giving Naruto a perfect view of her uncovered pussy.

 _'Oh he's asleep, guess I can't blame him_ ' she thought, calming down a bit. That's when she noticed his dick standing at attention due to the show she just gave him. She started staring at it intensively _'It's been a while since I saw a penis right next to myself'_ Kushina thought, almost forgetting that it's her son's dick she's ogling.

Naruto decided to use this moment as an opportunity to mess with her, while she was still busy focusing on his cock.

"Um mom, what are you staring at?" he almost yelled, sounding really offended.

Kushina almost jumped "Oh Naruto! It's just I thought you were asleep and..." she quickly exclaimed while Naruto tried hard not to laugh in her face.

"Um I'm just gonna go inside to freshen up a bit" Kushina continued as she rapidly stepped inside of the house. He didn't even have time to yell that he was just joking.

"Oh well, I'm just gonna lie down and chill until she's back" he thought out loud and went back to sunbathing.

* * *

Naruto was wondering what's taking his mother so long, right until he heard her voice calling him to get back to the house.

He went inside, wondering what it's all about to see Kushina sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Sit down Naruto, we need to talk" She spoke with a serious tone, which slightly alarmed him.

He took a place right next to her, still eyeing her large tits. Wishing he had the chance to grope them back when they were sunbathing.

"You see..." his mom's voice brought him back to reality. "It's just that I haven't seen a penis from up close in quite a while" Kushina spoke with a bit of a guilt in her voice.

Naruto's eyes went wide at this _'I can't believe she took that seriously!'_ he thought.

Before he had a chance to explain that what he said was just a joke his mother resumed "I want you to know that I wasn't staring at it on purpose"

"Come on mom! I just said it to mess with you, if I wasn't okay with you looking at my dick then I wouldn't agree to this nudism thing" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Really?" She asked, not being completely sure of her son's words.

"Really! I mean it's just a boner, nothing special" He said reassuringly.

Feeling more freedom to ogle Naruto's cock, she noticed that he still has an erection. "It looks kind of uncomfortable though" Kushina spoke after couple of seconds

"Oh you know mom" he tried to push his luck a bit "It's difficult not to be hard all the time with such an attractive woman walking nude around the house"

"Thank you Naruto" she said reluctantly, thinking that he's just joking "I'm sure you have sexier girls to look at than your old mother though" Lucky for him, she loved being complimented about her body.

"No way mom, girls my age can't compare to you" Naruto decided to take a risk again and add "I'd much rather jerk off to you than those girls in porn"

Kushina gasped at this. Naruto noticing that started to get nervous _'Fuck, too soon'_ he cursed himself, but then his mom finally spoke.

"Well I mean... If you want to..." her son underestimated how much she loved having her ego stroked.

Naruto didn't know what to say, inside he wanted to jump around and thank the God for his luck. After a few seconds he replied

"Really? That would be great mom! Can we do it now?" He couldn't wait any longer after getting such an offer.

"Oh... I mean I agreed to it so I guess?" Kushina answered, not quite sure how this whole thing is going to look like. "So what do I do?" she continued, not exactly certain of herself.

"Um, how about just stand in front of me for now" Naruto commanded.

His mother stood completely exposed in front of him, unsure what to look at and what to do with her hands. Naruto didn't waste any time and started masturbating furiously the moment she stood before him.

"Can you pose for me mom?" Naruto asked without stopping to jerk off.

"I guess, but how?" Kushina had trouble finding herself in this new role.

"How about turn around, slightly bend over and put one hand on your butt, groping it" he knew exactly what he wanted to see.

"Like this?" She said as she obliged to his request.

"Oh yeah that's it mom, you're really sexy" Naruto stated, lost in her big ass.

Upon hearing this Kushina started to feel more confident about it, she happily followed more instructions from Naruto. He kept describing in what positions she should get in like it was some kind of a photo shoot. Staring at him stroking his rock hard dick so intensively made her almost too hypnotized to care what he requests of her.

"Mom, can you kneel before me and cup your tits?" Naruto asked, breathing really heavily.

Kushina compelled as with every previous demand. She didn't expect Naruto to suddenly stand up and unload his balls onto her huge breasts. It took him several seconds to blow his load all over her chest, some landing on the floor and even at her cheek. By the time he was done, Kushina still was shocked.

"Oh sorry mom! I just got carried away because we talked about porn before and how you're sexier than all those girls" Naruto explained when he noticed the look of surprise on his mom's face.

"Uh, it's okay Naruto" Kushina said, sounding not sure about it herself. "I mean it was kind of my idea to do it anyway" she added as she got up from her knees, Naruto's semen dripping from her boobs.

"Yeah, but maybe I took it a bit too far... It's just you have a really hot body mom" by this time Naruto knew her mother's weak point and said this to make sure she won't back out of it.

As expected this made Kushina seem more cheerful already "I understand, don't worry about it Naruto!" she exclaimed with a smile. "I'm going to shower now because someone here made quite a mess" she giggled.

Naruto wanted to shower with her, but decided that it was enough for today. He didn't want to scare her off when he almost did it by cumming on her boobs.

"Alright mom!" He said as he relaxed on the couch, feeling really satisfied.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished, I already have more or less an idea about how the next chapters are going to look like. Your suggestions helped me a bit so thanks! You can stop sending them for now.**

 **As I said, don't get used to the rapid updates as I will be quite busy soon. I'll try to write the next chapter before this week is over, but no promises.**

 **Some people might complain about things not progressing fast enough, but I really just want to create a nice progression to the main course. If you'd like to read a story with a similar concept try finding "Posing in the morning" by Grumpywriter, it was deleted by the author I think so you might have to try hard to find it.**

 **It greatly inspired me to write my own story.**


	4. Embrace

**Hey everyone, unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story and I'll explain why in the author's note down below. It's also the longest chapter I've written yet, over 3,5k words not counting the long ass AN down below. I made sure to include a lot of action in it as a compensation for ending the story probably way earlier than most of you anticipated.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Kushina was showering, lost in thought. She just let her son masturbate to her nude body while standing right in front of him. A part of her regretted that, it was too impulsive and she too was vulnerable due to him catching her staring at his cock. The other part of her enjoyed it, a lot. It's been way too long since she felt desired and attractive to someone else other than herself, Naruto's attention reminded her how great that feeling was. It was wrong on one hand, but almost arousing on the other one. She thought he's eventually going to get bored of her body and decided that for now she's just gonna let it happen _'He deserves some harmless fun on his holiays after all'_ , that thought justified the whole thing to her.

There was a brief awkwardness from both sides when they saw each other again, but it didn't last long. They spent the rest of the day together and they both enjoyed each other's presence, checking each other out when the other person wasn't looking.

Kushina found herself pondering in bed again. Due to eventfulness of the recent days, it happened every night. She kept recalling how Naruto masturbated in front of her, the thought of that pleased her greatly to the point where she found herself aroused. Kushina hasn't pleased herself in a long while. She didn't want to do it now because as much as she hated to admit it, it was her son's dick that caused this arousal. Struggling with her own desire she finally gave in when she noticed how wet her bed got.

Kushina put her left hand on one of her breasts and began playing with it while her right hand drifted to her pussy, she really missed the feeling of having something between her legs. She kept playing with her nipple and touching herself, not exactly sure what to fantasize about since her sexuality was shut for quite a bit. Involuntary her imagination went to Naruto, as he was the man she saw naked all the time now. Kushina felt wrong about it, but at this point she was too horny to care. In her fantasy Naruto was eating her out on the kitchen table, where they see each other almost every morning. Given the years of sexual abstinence, it didn't take her long to reach the orgasm. She panted trying to catch her breath, not exactly pleased with where her fantasies went.

* * *

In the morning she went downstairs to the kitchen where Naruto and her ate breakfast. Usually Kushina was the one carrying the conversation between them, but she was oddly silent this morning and Naruto took notice of this.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, being worried that it's about him jerking off to her yesterday.

"Oh, I just couldn't fall asleep" She answered with a fake smile to cover up the lie.

Naruto nodded, not being entirely convinced by it. Kushina didn't even notice his nod, she thought about what happened in her last night's fantasies on the table they're both currently sitting at. She had to stop because it besides making her guilty it also made her horny and no way she wants Naruto to see that she's wet.

 _'I bet she's upset that I took things too far yesterday, I'm going to give her a break today'_ her son thought.

"I'm going out later today, just going to hang out with the guys" Naruto said, not being used to such a silence at the table.

"Oh, I'm going to get some groceries then. We're almost out of food" Kushina responded, thinking about how none of them left home since they both started walking around the house naked.

When Naruto left the kitchen, Kushina was a bit disappointed that he didn't even stare at her breasts this morning. In truth she always noticed that he's doing it, but she knew that men just like boobs so she didn't think it was weird.

* * *

As Naruto was getting ready to leave, he felt really odd putting on clothes after just 2 days of not wearing them. He didn't think he could go back to wearing them at home _'Mom really turned me over to her side'_ he smiled to himself. Naruto was going to give her a break from his lustful stares today, he didn't want her to get scared of being nude around him. Kushina saw him all dressed heading towards the front door, she hoped he'll jump out of those when he's back.

"Okay mom I'm leaving!" He yelled loud enough for his mother to hear.

The moment she heard the front door shut, Kushina immediately felt lonely. _'Oh well, I'm going to exercise and then get the groceries'_ she planned in her head. Hoping that it'll distract her from the lack of Naruto.

Kushina lied on her bed, trying to read a book and failing at it. She kept thinking about how attached to Naruto she got throughout those 2 days, seeing him without any clothes must have had an effect on that too. Since that posing thing and her nocturnal masturbation session with him on her mind Kushina started feeling attracted to him. She tried to justify it with him being the only man in her life, but that didn't make it any better. She realized that she craves his attention and the fact that they were kind of cold towards each other today made her feel hurt.

She was woken up from her contemplation by the sound of the shut doors, her face lit up instantly _'Naruto must be back!'_ she happily exclaimed in her head. Kushina waited for him to stop by her room and say hi, but when he didn't come after several minutes she thought _'He might be showering or something...'_

With every minute passing Kushina grew more irritated _'That kid! Who does he think he is, not greeting his lonely mother!?'_ she angrily thought as she got up from her bed to pay him a not exactly pleasant visit.

"Okay what's up with avoidi-" Kushina yelled as she almost kicked the door to his room open, what stopped her in that sentence was the sight she met. Naruto was watching porn on his laptop and masturbating, his mother's dynamic entrance scared the shit out of him and he almost fell out of his chair.

"Mom! Couldn't you knock?" he shouted, covering himself up out of an instinct.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry! his mother apologized, but then her expression changed from apologetic to furious. She approached him and took a peek at what kind of porn her son is watching as he didn't even have time to pause it. In the video a girl was giving a really passionate blowjob to a guy who clearly enjoyed it a lot.

"So that's what you like huh?" Kushina asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I mean, it's just something I found..." Naruto answered, sounding like a little kid whose mother found him with a porn magazine.

Kushina closed the laptop and commanded her son to sit on the bed, Naruto was confused and a bit scared because his mother was terrifying when she was angry. He obeyed without a question and waited to see what his mom has in mind.

She knelt in front of him and took his still hard cock in her hand.

"Why didn't you just ask me to help you? I thought you said I'm better than those girls from porn" She questioned him, still sounding displeased.

"I-I just didn't want to bother you" Naruto replied with a shaky voice, as Kushina started slowly stroking his dick.

"Nonsense! I enjoyed helping you relief yourself yesterday" His mother stated as her hand worked her son's dick, slightly increasing it's pace. At this point Naruto just closed his eyes and let Kushina get him off. He was very vocal with his whimpers and grunts, having an attractive woman do it for you just feels way better.

She wasn't too confident about the way she fondled his dick at first, it's been a long while since she did it after all. After a minute of slow strokes, she increased her speed. Hearing her son's approval in the form of louder moans, Kushina felt more confident with beating him off faster and faster.

"Mom, I'm going to..." Naruto moaned out a bit too late for his mother to get ready. A thick, white semen shot out of her son's cock, right onto her hair. Some of it dripped down on her face, she was tempted to put some of it on her fingers and taste it although she didn't find the courage to do so right in front of him.

"Wow mom" That's all Naruto was able to say when he regained consciousness after the mind-blowing orgasm his mother's handjob just granted him.

Kushina stood up, still pouting a bit and said, "I don't want you to masturbate to porn ever again, just ask me the next time!" and she walked out of his room. Presumably going to clean up from this mess again.

Naruto hasn't moved from his place on the bed, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. _'Was she angry that I beat off to porn instead of to her?'_ He tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for his mother's behavior. _'I know mom can be a bit impulsive when she's angry, but I'd never expect her to give me a handjob on her own'_. He continued _'I wonder if she felt neglected because I wasn't around for long today, I didn't know she loved my attention so much'_ That last thought made him smile. He decided to just lie down and rest for now, after all she almost milked the life out of him just a minute ago.

* * *

Battling with her thoughts Kushina sat at the table in the living room. What she did with Naruto just few moments ago made her feel euphoric, she just reawakened her sexuality again for good. The part she didn't like was that it's her own son who's an object of her attraction, things like this shouldn't happen between a mother and son. _'Naruto didn't seem to complain about it though...'_ she made a point in her head _'And I haven't been this happy in forever, I really missed this sort of intimacy'_

The only argument against it was the social taboo _'But then nudity is also a social taboo, it's not hurting anyone'_. After some time of such internal argument she decided to ask Naruto something, if he says yes then she'll just let herself go and enjoy her son's company to the fullest.

"Hey mom" Her son's voice woke her up, he didn't sound very confident. Still a bit confused about what happened in his room earlier.

"Naruto! I was just thinking about you, I want to ask you something" Kushina said, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"So... what's up?" He spoke as he took the seat in front of him, not certain about his mother's intentions.

"Naruto, how would you feel about sleeping in my bed from now on?" She asked, keeping an eye contact with him.

He stopped breathing for a second or two, really not expecting a request like that. Naruto knew there's more to this than just sharing a bed together, it was her way of saying that she wants him _that way_. He was more than happy to accept this invitation.

Kushina looked worried at his silence, hoping that she didn't just didn't take behavior the wrong way and that he's truly attracted to her.

"Sure! I'd love to share the bed with you" Naruto finally answered in a way which made it obvious that he understands her intentions.

Kushina felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, both of them looked like they could barely contain their excitement.

"Perfect, get into my room when you're feeling tired" She said, in a really jolly way.

* * *

It was an evening, Kushina was occupying herself with reading a book. She had trouble focusing on it again because she really just waited for Naruto to come over, the anticipation alone made her aroused already.

Finally she heard the steps outside her room, it's almost like he wanted her to know that he's coming. Kushina quickly discarded the book and lied on the bed in the most sexy way she could without making it too obvious that she'll spread her legs for him the moment he's close.

"Come in!" she invited him when she heard him knock twice.

Naruto entered her room, clearly as excited as his mother judging from his face and the fact that he was sporting an erection before they even started.

"Hey..." He said, already standing in front of her bed. Not sure how this whole thing is going to look like and who's going to initiate it.

"What are you doing standing there? Lie next to me already!" His mother commanded, biting her lips slightly when she eyed his erection.

He did as she told him, not certain of what's going to happen next.

That's when Kushina decided to speak "You know, I didn't even realize how much I missed having someone in my bed" Naruto was about to say something in return, that's when she spoke again "Not having anyone to be intimate with made me focus on work and shut down my sexuality, I'm thankful to you for helping me awaken it"

A smile appeared on Naruto's face, not only it meant that he indeed read the signs right and they're going to have sex. He also made his mother happy and was really proud of it.

Kushina's tongue entering his mouth interrupted his thoughts, he was astonished for the couple first seconds. After a brief moment he started kissing back, as passionately as his mother did.

Kushina now lied on the top of him, they parted their kiss when they both needed to catch their breath. The couple looked at each other, smiling. Naruto felt his mother's huge breasts against his chest, that's when he got an idea and decided to change the position much to her surprise.

Kushina was now lying on her back, Naruto didn't waste any time and started sucking on her nipples, something he really wanted to do for the past few days. He squeezed and rubbed them in the process, they were just so much fun. His mother's nipples were really sensitive, Naruto's hard cock was also rubbing her between her legs. This whole thing made her moan really loudly, it was like music to his ears. Kushina was surprised to see her son take control over the situation, she expected him to be more timid. Not that she was complaining, it seemed like he knew what he was doing.

Suddenly Naruto left his mom's sensitive nipples alone and looked at her, Kushina was curious what's he's about to do now.

"Mom I want to taste you" He said, panting like a dog.

"How selfish, what if I wanted to taste you as well?" She giggled.

"Well we can do both!" He replied, getting off his mother to lie on the back.

Kushina understood what he was doing, this time she got on the top of him. Her mouth facing his cock and her pussy facing his mouth. Naruto was delighted to finally have a chance to play with his mom's cunt. He started moving his tongue around it right away which caught Kushina off guard, she hasn't felt such pleasure in years.

"Hey mom, stop slacking!" He yelled jokingly when his mother was too busy whimpering out of pleasure instead of taking care of his cock.

Kushina gave his dick several strokes before giving it a couple of licks, then she decided to try to put it whole in her mouth. His mother really wanted to give him a payback for that comment just few seconds ago, Naruto got the idea about it when he noticed how intense his mother's blowjob was. Kushina really gave it her best trying to deepthroat him, but Naruto wasn't being lazy at the same time his mom sucked him off.

The competition of who's better at oral sex really summed up their personalities. Unfortunately for Kushina, Naruto had an upper hand as the result of getting off earlier today thus it was her to reach an orgasm first. Her climax was hard not to notice, but he didn't stop wiggling his tongue around her personal regions. Naruto stopped his licking for a second to announce that he's close to cumming now. Kushina decided to give him a reward for winning their competition just a while ago and swallowed his whole load.

She got off him and they both sat on the side of the bed, giving each other few minutes to rest.

"Okay mom, I'm ready" Naruto stated, noticing that he's hard again.

Kushina nodded with a smile and got on all fours on the bed. It was already wet with their sweat and some of their juices, but she was too horny to care. Her son got the idea and went right behind her, he admired the view for a couple of seconds. Such a perfect, huge ass just waiting for him right there.

"Just don't put it in right away, I haven't had anything there in more than a while" Kushina warned him.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead he just slid his dick between her butt cheeks to tease her a little bit. He rubbed his cock on her pussy to prepare it for upcoming penetration, after a minute or so neither of them could take it anymore so he decided to shove it in.

Slowly he entered her pussy, waiting for both of them to accustom. Kushina to the thick rod entering her and Naruto to the tightness which his mother's hole offered. Once most of it was inside, he decided to slowly start moving his hips to which they both responded in short moans.

As they both got used to the current situation, Naruto increased his pace. Eventually he grabbed Kushina's shoulders and started fucking her really intensively, both of them were in a bliss. He couldn't get enough of the sight of his cock moving in and out of her cunt, not wanting to cum too fast he slowed the pace a bit and switched his hold from her shoulders to her soft tits.

"Naruto... let's switch the position, I want to see you" His mother whimpered out.

Giving her the choice of a position again, she chose to lie on her back. Kushina spread her legs wide as an invitation inside of her and Naruto didn't waste any time. He slid his cock right away, knowing his mother's pussy got used to his dick already.

Thrusting back and forth at a very rapid pace, he put his hands on the bed for stability. He looked down on Kushina who looked like she was in the seventh heaven, satisfied with his work he continued plowing her cunt. His mother's moaning and whimpering suddenly got more intense, Naruto deduced that she's close to reaching an orgasm. He wasn't far from cumming as well and the sounds his mother made only brought him closer to it. Feeling Kushina's vagina contracting and her body quivering he knew that she came. Not wanting to stay far behind he put his hand on her boobs grabbing them firmly, he started pushing as fast as he could.

"Mom, Can I?" Naruto asked out of a breath, feeling that it's physically impossible for him to pull out in such a moment.

"G-go ahead!" Kushina replied, deciding to take a risk for the sake of her son's enjoyment.

And so Naruto released it all deep inside her, orgasming violently. After few seconds of intense pleasure he slowly pulled his cock out, seeing the cum flow out of his mother's cunt right onto the bed.

Still being right over her body, they both got closer to each other. Their kiss wasn't long as both of them were exhausted, soon they both collapsed on the bed together. They didn't even have the energy to say anything, but they understood each other without words in this moment. Naruto lied his head between her breasts and they both passed out.

* * *

 **So that's it! I decided to end it so soon because it wasn't something I wanted to write originally, it was more of a test if I can write something that more or less makes sense. That's why there were no other characters included in it and why the story took place only in one house. It gave me some insight on writing and helped me improve it slightly.**

 **I must say that I was really surprised with all the attention this fic got, thank you guys. I'm grateful for all the ideas and suggestions even though I didn't use all of them. There's a solid chance of "Liberating Summer" getting a sequel in the future that would include more characters, places and scenarios and I'll still keep your ideas for it.**

 **What I'm going to do now is take a short break from writing, it turned out to be more exhausting and time consuming than I thought. Afterwards I'm planning to write a proper story that's not just a smut, I'm thinking about a romance between Naruto and female Sasuke and I might have an idea for how it's going to look like already.**

 **If not that then it's going to be some other unique pairing anyway, feel free to write ideas in the reviews for the story and a pairing it's going to have as long as it's not something like NaruHina or SasuSaku. Not promising that I'll use them, but maybe one of them will catch my attention.**

 **Thank you everyone, see you when I'll drop my next story.**


End file.
